order_of_the_blue_ravenfandomcom-20200214-history
Alfyndeal Silverlight
Alfyndael Silverlight is a female Kaldorei Death Knight that joined the Order at about a week into its founding. She stands at 6'11, and she has a slim yet muscular build-- the result of her adventurous lifestyle before death. She almost always has noble-like posture and a distant look in her glowing eyes. While her voice has a slight frosty rasp (thanks to the necrotic magic that made her undead), her aim often isn't to intimidate others. She is simply fiercely loyal to the cause, since it was one of the few places she has felt accepted as a death knight. Personality She often has difficulty expressing who she is, at least to her allies, as certain parts of her are twisted due to becoming undead. Her personality--at heart--can be a mix of optimism, adventurousness, and a tad mischievous. Unfortunately, her transformation have made her expression and emotions quite numb. She's also a bit bitter, but does not cling to pride, as she hates undead (and in turn, hates what she's become). In conversation, she can seem off-putting, with either her sarcasm or seriousness. She does not consider herself the most charismatic person, and best left in the sidelines in diplomatic matters. However, as she did in life, she is a loyal friend to anyone that shows trust in her. In that way, she kept a tad of her young naivety. Physical Appearance A Peek of Backstory Young Alfyndael As a young living Kaldorei woman, she was naturally bright, cheerful, loving, and a little ditzy at times. However, her mother was a priestess and never approved of her behaviors. It began a lifelong pattern of Alfyndael never fitting in well with Kaldorei culture, especially with fellow women. To gain approval, she spent much time learning to become a priestess, but was never happy with this choice. When she was rather young (70), she ran away from home in Silvermoon City in order to learn a trade in Stormwind. There, she found a group of adventurers. They were quite the diverse pack, and the closest friends she's ever had. Through them, she found that she was skilled as a warrior. They traveled together for 7 years, completing small quests and jobs they found across Azeroth. She died in a fight against the Scourge in the Plaguelands, her group's final quest. They all died, but only she became a death knight. There is nothing about being a death knight that gives her joy-- she does not lust for power. She does lust to kill often, as death knights are made to do. However, she has grown to accept that her undead life will never compare to the joys of living. Her hopes for a happy, long life were lost forever. Joining the Order of the Blue Raven Alfyndael became a mercenary after she regained her free will from the fallen Lich. It wasn't that she wanted to do this in particular; there was simply nothing else that she could do, since she was scarcely wanted. She often laid low, avoiding cities when she could. But there were rumors of an organization reclaiming an island lost to Scourge. She knew that she could help very much in this effort. Most of all, this felt like a way to regain some of her honor as a fallen Kaldorei. She knew many night elves looked upon her like an abomination-- plus, it was already her life quest to destroy all the Scourge as revenge for turning her into what she is. This happened to line up perfectly with her goals. She entered Stormwind, and met Tarkonis in their recruitment office. She was surprised by his immediate acceptance for what she was, and joined the Order. Life in the Order She has been accepting and appreciative of her time in the Order thus far. While Alfyndael didn't expect to make friends, she did meet some people that she found likable and whom did not hate her for what she was. While she doesn't have any deep friendships as of yet, she can be fiercely defensive of those she has met (and liked) thus far. She does her best to clutch onto the parts of her personality that are most humane. Her fragmented ideas of life and death are often pushed down in her mind. She has not fully revealed her insanity to others yet-- this is mainly because her killing rampages are always done off-campus, and without any company. Day Schedule She has many obligations throughout her day. She must bathe thoroughly everyday in order to keep her flesh from rotting away. She does not want to look undead, despite the fact that most anyone can tell. She hates this quality about how she was built. Alfyndael also tinkers in her spare time, and makes trips to Ironforge in order to buy parts. Ever since joining the Order, she is a bit more comfortable about going into cities; still, she doesn't often dawdle, unless she's reading books in the recruitment office. As a semi-secret, she often goes to the Plaguelands to kill Scourge whilst the camp isn't busy. She avoids telling people this, since she will never ever accept company to come with her. When she goes on killing sprees, she often looses sense of herself. It's a true addiction in all senses of the word-- she can't stop once she starts. Since she hates what she's become, these trips are often emotionally excruciating as well. For her, the worst part is knowing that killing living people is far more satisfying. The living always show their suffering more than the dead do.